


We’re Going To Be In So Much Trouble If Somebody Catches Us

by Heartsprout (graygryphon)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: AU, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, High School, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graygryphon/pseuds/Heartsprout
Summary: Getting caught having a college boy in your room; suspensionGetting caught doing the do with said college boy after he climbed the dorm building to get in; expulsionThe way he can play your body like and instrument; pricelessespecially when it's the first time...-Originally part of my daily prompt challenge





	

“We’re going to be in so much trouble if somebody catches us” Gavin whined, watching the door anxiously as Geoff climbed in through the window, a grin on his face

“Don’t worry about it, they will just call me a trouble maker and say I’m corrupting you or something” he said, dragging in his bag he had put on the ledge

“You literally just scaled the side of the dorm to the 4th floor; I would be in so much trouble I’d probably be expelled!”

“Hey” Geoff said softly, pulling Gavin into a warm hug.

Gavin sighed, soothed by Geoff’s strong arms

“Sorry. I’m really glad you’re here, but my parents _would_ murder me, so would the school staff”

Geoff chuckled, pressing a kiss to the top of Gavin's head before ruffling his already messy hair and stepping away.

He flopped down onto the small single cot, laying out on his back with his hands behind his head.

Gavin decided it was to show off his new additions to his tattoo sleeves

“Those are new” he commented, crawling up beside Geoff as best he could, running his fingers gently over the mostly healed tattoos on Geoff’s inner biceps, up near his pits

“I had some money come in from a job I did so of course I recklessly spent it on new ink” he grinned as Gavin rested out over Geoff’s stomach and ribs so they could still see each other, legs tucked up beside them.

“If my mum knew I was dating a college boy…” Gavin sighed, enjoying Geoff’s warm scent

“My mom probably doesn’t even know I’m still alive” Geoff commented with a smirk “I doubt anything I do would even register enough with her to care”

Gavin frowned slightly

“Doesn’t that feel so lonely?” he asked “for the person who gave you life to not care anymore?”

Geoff raised a brow

“Sorry, that sounded way worse than I intended” Gavin blushed, hiding his face in Geoff’s belly, rubbing his forehead on the fabric of his shirt

“It’s ok, and it isn’t. It’s not lonely, not really anymore” Geoff said “a lot of people don’t realise that they need to break away from toxic relationships, and sometimes those relationships can be simple family ones”

“Yeah true” Gavin said

“Besides” Geoff grinned “I have you!”

Gavin squawked as Geoff wrestled with him, trying to get his finger up his asshole in his usual teasing way

“Geoffrey stop! People will hear us!” Gavin giggled, finally straddling Geoff's waist with the older man’s hands under his thighs to keep them pinned

“Ok fine” Geoff snickered, pulling his hands free and resting them on Gavin's hips.

When Gavin’s breathing calmed down again he realised he could feel the beginning interest of Geoff pressing at his pants.

“God you’re so horny all the time” Gavin snorted, papping Geoff on the face

“It’s not often I have a cute boy sitting on my crotch. Jacking off doesn’t simulate that sensation” Geoff said

Gavin gave a small roll of his hips, intending to just tease Geoff with the small friction

But Geoff's eyes rolled back slightly and his mouth hung open, hands holding Gavin’s hips tighter ever so slightly

Gavin blushed at the adorable and _hot_ sight

“Dude” Gavin said

“Heh, it’s been a long while” Geoff blushed, rubbing his face wearily “I haven’t been with someone else since we started dating”

Gavin balked

“But it’s been months! I said I was ok with you getting some until i was ready, you’ve only been wanking that whole time?”

Geoff turned a deeper shade of blush

Gavin's mouth hung open

“I wanted to see how long I could last, and then maybe if we ever did sleep together it would be even more special” Geoff explained

Gavin blushed deeper also

“It will be special; you don’t have to blue ball yourself for it to be good” Gavin said “You certainly won’t stop me from wanking” he added.

“I’m not gonna try” Geoff chuckled “but holding off can heighten the sensation etcetera, so I decided to give it a try” Geoff said

Gavin looked away nervously

“Sorry for making you wait so long”

Geoff tutted, making Gavin look back

“I have no issue with waiting. I know how nervous you are probably feeling; it’s a daunting thing, butts aren’t meant to _receive_ packages, only release” Geoff said, cradling Gavin's jaw in his hands “I will wait as long as you need, even if you decide you never want to sit on my fat dick”

“Geoffrey!” Gavin squawked, batting the grinning Geoff “that was all sweet and then you ruined it”

“I’m only telling the truth” Geoff chuckled.

Gavin sighed and pondered

“You wouldn’t, like, just shove it in, would you?”

“Oh god no!” Geoff said, eyes going wide “that would A: fucking hurt and B: fucking hurt _even_ more. No, you have to prep and stuff first to stretch yourself and warm up the muscle” he explained

“And that’s with fingers?” Gavin asked

Geoff nodded

“Fingers yeah, maybe a plug or small dildo when you are more warmed up. The _actual_ cock doesn’t come into play till everyone is relaxed and stretched and ready”

Gavin chewed his lips

“Maybe… you could show me how to prep myself? With fingers?” he asked

“Are you sure?” Geoff asked “I don’t want you to feel pressured”

“I’m nervous, of course, but I’m always going to be nervous, and I trust that you won’t intentionally hurt me or push me into anything more than I want” he said

Geoff nodded

“Ok, yeah, I’m all for helping you” he said with a smile.

They rearranged on the bed, Geoff finding Gavin’s lube and tissues in his small dorm room while Gavin quickly ducked down to the shared bathroom to sort out his situation using a plastic drinking bottle method Dan had showed him to create a rudimentary douche. He had read about enough bedroom misadventures that he wanted to avoid anything like that and gross Geoff out.

The sensation of the water cleaning him out was so weird, unlike anything he had felt before. He had tried fingering himself before, but with only one finger that didn’t go very deep

The water was _thorough_ , and it was an oddly enjoyable experience, Gavin slipping back to the room when he was a little more satisfied with the potential outcomes the night could bring

Geoff was sitting on the bed, flipping through a magazine Gavin _knew_ he had hidden really well

“I’m way bigger than him” Geoff commented as Gavin turned beet red

“How did you find that!” he squeaked, quickly snatching it from Geoff and stuffing it away under a pile of clothes

“Trust me; I know how to find hidden porn magazines. Not many people use anything other than the internet these days, but in a private boarding school...?” Geoff grinned

“You mong” Gavin rumbled, shucking off his pyjama pants he had already climbed into before Geoff had shown up, and then slipping out of his boxers.

They had seen each other naked a couple of times already; the few times he had been to Geoff’s dingy apartment they had showered together and even exchanged blow jobs.

Naturally Gavin sucked at it with his extremely sensitive gag reflex, but Geoff could suck cock like a god.

He moved over to the bed, Geoff leaning back against the headboard and patting his lap, inviting Gavin to straddle it

He sat on Geoff's thighs, facing the man, Geoff quickly bringing him in for a sweet and passionate kiss

Gavin hummed into it, wrapping his arms around Geoff's neck and pressing their chests together.

“Mmm I always miss this so much” Geoff smiled then added “you ready to start?”

Gavin nodded

“yeah, I wanna figure this out”

Geoff reached over and took a few squirts from the easy action pump bottle of lube, rubbing his fingers together a few times to warm it up.

He gently massaged Gavin's hip and plush ass cheek with his other hand to try help ease the younger lad, before slowly circling his rim a few times with the slick fingers.

Gavin made a small noise when he exhaled through his nose, the wet finger a strange sensation on his hole.

“Ready?” Geoff asked

“Yeah” Gavin nodded

Geoff slowly began to ease the tip of his finger in and out, going a little deeper with each slow pass.

Gavin bit his lip and closed his eyes, already making small noises at the unfamiliar but _amazingly beautiful_ feeling

Geoff’s single finger felt so much bigger than it looked, and Gavin wondered how he could ever take a whole _cock_ up his ass

“That- _hhah_ \- that actually feels really good” Gavin breathed, willing his muscles to relax to help take the finger better as it slid in deeper and deeper

Geoff pumped him on just that one for a while, Gavin’s breath coming out a little heavier ever few pumps as he adjusted to the sensations.

“G-give me another” Gavin said, Geoff letting the second be present against his hole for a few moments before slipping it in too

Gavin gasped, letting out a gentle moan as it entered so much more easily than he expected, quickly joining the first at full depth

“God that feels good” Gavin said, pressing his forehead to Geoff's shoulder

“The gays were onto something the whole time!” Geoff chuckled softly so as not to jostle Gavin too much and the digits buried to the knuckle in his sensitive hole.

He was quickly ready for a third

“Ok but let me see your face. I want to see even the tiniest flicker of discomfort” Geoff said, Gavin sitting back and just holding onto Geoff’s shoulders again as Geoff easily added a third digit and pumped them, spreading them apart and testing Gavin's hole

“Mmm so tight but willing” Geoff hummed huskily, Gavin aware of his insistent need in his own pants pressing against his thigh “want to see something?” he asked

“See wh- _ohhhh f-fuck!”_ Gavin gasped at the most amazing and striking sensation from Geoff’s fingers, hands gripping Geoff’s shoulders tight as his body curved and arched

Geoff chuckled, returning to pumping Gavin gently on his fingers

“What was _that?_ ” Gavin panted looking at Geoff grinning

“That’s the prostate; god’s gift to men”

“ _That’s_ what it feels like?” Gavin asked “I knew it was like the guys G spot, but I didn’t know it felt _that_ good!”

“It’s a nice little button to make you make a noise like this-” Geoff said before stroking the bundle of nerves again, making Gavin moan and whimper as his body flexed a second time

“God, I need more” Gavin panted, pawing at his hard cock leaking between them “I feel like I could come on your fingers alone but I want to feel _more_ ”

“I won’t give you the _business_ tonight; you’re going to be feeling this tomorrow enough as it is” Geoff said “but we can try this…”

Geoff eased his fingers out despite the lad’s complaints, using his dry hand to ease Gavin down onto his back and rearranging himself between Gavin's legs

“lift your legs… yeah like that… fold them down… god you look so _delicious_ like this” Geoff marvelled at Gavin's heavy hard cock resting on his pelvis and his spread legs revealing his eager hole

“What are you going to try?” Gavin asked, face hot and flushed

Geoff didn’t say anything, easing his fingers back into Gavin's hole and making the lad moan and close his eyes, head tilting back

And then Gavin felt a long wet stripe being licked up the underside of his cock, gasping and looking up to see Geoff taking the head of his member into his mouth

“G-god, Geoff, _f-fuck_ , yes” Gavin groaned desperately as the man worked both his hole and cock, quickly feeling a build towards climax

“F-fuck, Geoff, I’m close, god I’m so close” he whined desperately

He choked on a breath as both his prostate was stroked and his cock was swallowed down Geoff's throat at once, Gavin gasping and sobbing out a moan as he came, a powerful orgasm crashing through his body

He couldn’t make a coherent though, syllables dripping from his mouth in a broken string as he was rocked thoroughly and pushed apart by his nerves

Geoff had to hush him quietly, hand reaching up to quiet the boy and avoid alerting any dorm wardens on patrol, but Gavin quickly reached the end of his orgasm and began to come down, body going lax as Geoff slowed his fingers right down but didn’t completely draw them out

He turned into a softly mumbling pile of goop, the integrity of his muscles and joints having been spilled down Geoff’s throat with his seed

Geoff chuckled softly, withdrawing his hand and quickly cleaning away the lube with a tissue, cleaning up Gavin too before tossing the tissues in the direction of the waste paper basket and laying out beside Gavin

The lad used what little remained of his bodies effectiveness to snuggle close to Geoff, the men just lying beside each other for a while until Gavin's mind properly returned to his fucked out brain

“God damn” Gavin breathed

Geoff chuckled

“Quite something isn’t it?” he grinned

“You can’t be here in the morning, but I don’t want you to leave” the sleepy Gavin mumbled, hugging Geoff close so he couldn’t escape

“I’ll wake you up when the sun starts to rise so you can say goodbye before I scale down the building and slip away into the night”

“Like batman”

“Like batman if he had a _huge_ dick”


End file.
